Fighting For Love
by othbaby08
Summary: Lucas, Jake, and Nathan go to Iraq, leaving Brooke, Peyton, and Haley all alone. This is mainly JEYTON! (a little BL and NH) Its a great story, please rr!
1. Part One

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters (i wish i owned lucas, though)

The stuff about the war in this story is very vague, and I know none of it is actually how it happens, so please forgive me because I don't know much about that stuff. PLEASE review! It keeps me going, trust me. There are six parts to this story.

* * *

**Part One**

"DADDY! You can't leave us!" Jenny tearfully sobbed, refusing to remove her tightly knit arms from her father's legs. "I need you!"

Jake sighed. Leaving his daughter was harder then anyone could imagine. "Jen, I have to go. I love you so much. Be good for Mommy, okay?" He picked the reluctant six year old up and gave her another round of kisses.

Jenny whispered sadly, "I love you too, Daddy."

Jake looked over the top of Jenny's head and saw his wife standing there with tears in her eyes. "Peyton, I love you. I'll be back." He tried to sound convincing but even he knew it may not be true. The war had been going on for years and now he was drafted along with his friends.

Peyton put her arms around him and rested her head on his chest. She had told herself she wouldn't cry. The three of them had had the most wonderful night last night and she cried plenty then. "I love you too. Just come home," she said, choking back her tears.

Jake knew it was time to leave. "Jenny, go to your mom. I have to go." He kissed the top of her head once more. Peyton took Jenny into her arms. Jenny was crying harder than anyone. She would miss her father. Jake leaned over and gave Peyton one last magical kiss that made her go weak in the knees. She knew it would be a long time before she got a kiss like that again. "I love you both." Jake picked his bags up.

"We love you too," Peyton said softly. "Be safe."

Jake kissed them both again and they shared a brief hug before he turned and walked away. He turned back once more and blew a sobbing Jenny kisses. Peyton watched as he disappeared inside the building.

* * *

Peyton shook her head. 'Peyton, snap out of it.' She had to stop thinking about that time. He had been gone almost a month. She was doing alright. She and Jake were both twenty three now, done with college. Jake was a teacher and basketball coach at Tree Hill High along with Lucas. Peyton had gotten a degree in education last year, but had yet to get a job. Jenny was in kindergarten. Jake and Peyton had married three years ago. 

Peyton sighed. It was time to wake Jenny up and she knew it wouldn't be easy. She hadn't been sleeping well the last month. Peyton hadn't either, and she felt extremely tired all the time. She knew it was just the exhaustion from Jake being drafted.

The only hope she could hold onto was the war would end soon. They were in talks at the moment with Iraq. It could be weeks or months. No one told the public anything.

Peyton walked into Jenny's room and sat next to her on the bed, watching her sleep. Peyton had helped raise Jenny and she loved her as though she were her own. "Jenny, time to get up," she whispered, gently caressing Jenny's cheeks.

Jenny turned and groaned, "No!" She burried herself deeper under her Shrek 2 covers. Peyton thought, 'Here we go again.'

* * *

Brooke refused to let go of Lucas. She was terrified this was the last time she would see him. "Luke..." 

He stroked her cheeks. "I will be back home soon."

"What if you aren't? What if you get killed?"

"Don't think like that. Its not going to happen."

"But what if it does?"

"It won't," he insisted. "I just got you back and I'm not letting you go anytime soon." They had just gotten back together a year and a half ago, after separating for college.

"Okay," she said. She leaned into his chest, tears streaming down her face. "I'm so scared."

"I am too, babe." He kissed her temple. "I love you."

"I love you too and I will wait for you."

"When I get back we're going to get married and raise a family. I promise."

"Don't make promises you can't keep."

He flashed her his famous smirk. "I'm not." The whistle blew and he knew he had to go. "I love you. Don't forget about me."

She giggled through her tears. "Shut up. Just focus on getting home to me so we can start a life together."

"I'll write you every day. I love you _so_ much Brooke." He leaned down and laid a sweet kiss on her patient lips.

"Good bye, Luke."

He let go of her hand and walked away. He never turned back. He knew if he did he may break down and start crying. He loved her so much. He had to make it back for her.

* * *

Brooke dusted her bookshelf, dusting the picture frame of her and Lucas. It was the last picture they had taken together, taken two days before he left. She was sitting in his lap and he was trying to shove a spoon of whipped cream down her face. 

Brooke smiled. She tried to prevent a tear from dropping but it doesn't always work like that. "Oh Luke... please be safe."

She and Lucas had just gotten into their freshened relationship when he was drafted. It absolutely killed her. She and all her friends had to say goodbye to their men and it was harder than anyone could ever imagine.

* * *

Haley was so upset that Nathan was leaving. "I wish you didn't have to go." 

"Me too." He wrapped his arms around his loving wife. "I'll be home as soon as I can. I'll write you often and I will try to call as much as possible."

She nodded, resting her hands on her stomach. She was three months pregnant, and already starting to show. "We'll miss you."

Nathan leaned down and kissed her stomach. "Take care you yourself and this baby, okay? And try not to worry about me too much. I'll be fine."

"That's my husband, ever the egotistical one."

Nathan grinned. "I love you Hales."

She looked into his eyes. "I love you too, Nate."

The whistle blew and Nathan shook his head. "I don't want to leave you."

"Be safe and write a lot."

"Love you."

"Love you," she said before her mouth was lost into his. They parted ways without anymore words. She watched as he walked away.

* * *

"Haley?" The doctor said with a smile. 

"Doctor Smith, hello," Haley smiled.

"Four months along... doing good."

"Yeah."

"Have you heard from Nathan?"

"I got a letter from him a couple of days ago. He said he is doing good."

"Good. Now lets see what we have here."

Haley leaned back. "I have a question. I am showing a lot for someone only four months pregnant. Is that normal?"

"Well, some just get bigger than others. But we'll see what's going on." The doctor smeared the cream on Haley's bare stomach and then started the ultrasound machine. "Well, well, well..."

Haley asked worriedly, "What?"

"I would say there is a very good reason why you are showing so much. Haley, congratulations. You are expecting twins!"

Haley's mouth dropped open and all she could do was stare.

* * *

Please review! 


	2. Part Two

Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine!

Sorry it took SOOOOO long to update! My computer crashed, and I just got it fixed. This is pretty long, so please enjoy and review! Thanks! Also, thank you SO much for all the awesome reviews. You have no idea how much they help!

* * *

Part Two

Peyton and Brooke were sitting in her apartment drinking coke while they waited for Haley to arrive. Jenny was at school.

Peyton asked, "Do you have advil or something? My head is killing me."

Brooke looked at her curiously. "Really? Hang on, I might have something." She got up and started searching her drawers. "When did your head start hurting?"

"A week or two ago. I haven't been feeling well lately, that's all."

"That's weird. You should go to the doctor or something."

"Nah. I'll get over it."

There was a knock at the door and soon Haley entered into the kitchen. "Hey girls. What's going on?" She helped herself to a chair. "Guess what!"

Brooke and Peyton looked at each other. They hadn't even had the chance to say hello. "What?"

"You know how I'm really fat?"

Brooke patted Haley's hand. "Sweetie, you are pregnant. Are you in denial or something?"

Haley rolled her eyes. "No, I am having twins!"

They all squealed. "Seriously? That's so great!" Peyton and Brooke took turns giving her hugs.

"When did you find out?"

"Today, at the doctor's."

"Do you know what they are?"

"Yes," she said secretly.

"Well! What are they?"

Haley shrugged, playing coy. "I don't know."

Brooke groaned. "Shut up and tell us."

"You'll find out when I have them."

Peyton folded her arms over her chest. "Haley Scott."

Haley couldn't handle the pressure of their glares. "Okay, okay. I'm having girls."

"AHH!" Another scream fest ensued.

"Haley I am so happy for you!"

A week later, Brooke walked into Peyton's house to find her in her bathroom, leaning over the toilet.

"Pey! What are you doing?"

"This is what I do for fun. What do you think I'm doing? I'm throwing up, that's what."

"Aw, honey, are you that sick?"

"I guess. I haven't been feeling well for a few weeks now."

Brooke stared at her and pieces started falling into place. "Wow."

"What?"

"You are a major blonde, just so you know."

"Brooke, what the hell are you talking about?"

"Headaches, not feeling good, tired often, and now throwing up. Peyton, sweetie, you are pregnant!"

Peyton's stomach sank at the words. "What? No, I'm not."

"When's the last time you and Jake had sex?"

"The night before he left."

"That was like a little more than a month ago. I bet you haven't had your period yet." Brooke was very blunt.

"No, but I'm late all the time."

Brooke pointed at the cabinet. "Take that pregnancy test. I know you have one up there."

Peyton retrieved the test. She couldn't believe she was doing this. "I'm not pregnant, and this is ridiculous."

"Whatever. Just pee on the stick," Brooke said, walking out. She walked into the living room and noticed the letter laying on the table. Peyton walked in a few minutes later. "Is this from Jake?"

She nodded. "Yeah, it came today. I am waiting until Jenny gets home to read it."

"Aw. Does she really miss him?"

Peyton nodded. "Yeah, she's been having these nightmares. I don't know what to do. I let her sleep with me sometimes but that doesn't stop them."

Brooke nodded. "I know how she feels. I sleep in Luke's tshirts all the time. Its so hard. I just take it one day at a time."

A tear slid down Peyton's cheeks. "I miss him so much. Every time the news comes on I am so scared to see what happened next. Its terrifying."

"Tell me about it. The other night some soldier with the last name Scott was killed. When they said that, I about died. But it wasn't Luke or Nate. Thank God."

"I was never much for prayer before now but now I am praying all the time. I don't know what I would do if I lost Jake."

"Same here, with Luke," Brooke agreed.

The phone started ringing and Brooke answered it. "Peyton's place," she chirped.

Peyton rolled her eyes.

"Hales! What's up?" Brooke grinned. "Peyton just peed on a stick and we are waiting for the results... Yep, I know she is. She just doesn't want to believe it. But wouldn't that be SO romantic! Jake is away at war and Peyton is pregnant, and he comes home just in time for the birth..." Brooke got lost in her dream land. Peyton reached over and took the phone from her.

"Hales? Can we call you later?... See ya." Peyton put the phone down. "Brooke, sweetie, you are crazy. Know why?"

"Why?"

"Cause I ain't pregnant."

"Wanna bet?"

"No... I'm broke."

Brooke frowned. "Yeah me too. Oh well." She looked at her watch. "Girlie, go check that stick!" She commanded.

Peyton walked into the bathroom and then came out. "I can't look at it. You do it."

Brooke shrugged. "Alright." She peered closely at it. "Yeah, honey, you are pregnant. Congrats!" She gave her speechless friend a hug.

"Let me see that." Peyton looked at the test. "Oh my God."

They sat on the couch. Brooke was confused. "Aren't you supposed to be happy?"

"Yeah, I am. And I am very happy, don't get me wrong. Its just that, the timing is all wrong."

"Why? Because Jake isn't here?"

"Exactly! I can't possibly take care of a baby."

"Honey, you will have me, Jake's parents, and Haley."

"Haley is having two babies herself!"

"Alright, well, you will have me. It will be fine. A baby is supposed to be a good thing, so... get happy."

Peyton tried smiling, but it didn't exactly work right. Brooke groaned. "Peyton you are killing me!"

"How am I supposed to raise a baby all by myself? And I have a six year old!"

"They say the war is almost over..."

"Brooke, they've been saying that for a year now. And its still going on."

"Peyton you just have to have faith."

"Yeah," Peyton muttered. "Faith."

A few days later, Haley and Brooke were on their way to pick Jenny up from school. Peyton was at her first doctor's appointment. They were waiting outside until the school let out.

Brooke wandered aloud, "I wonder what's going to happen when you guys have your babies. I'm still not even married!"

Haley shrugged. "I don't know. I don't know how I'm going to manage _twins_. I don't have much experience with babies and I'm having _two_."

"Have you wrote Nathan to tell him?"

Haley grinned slyly. "I'm not telling him. I figured I would surprise him."

Brooke's mouth dropped open. "You aren't telling him!"

"Nope. He's already worrying enough as it is, why worry him more? All he needs to focus on is getting home safe."

Brooke nodded. "That's what Peyton's doing, I think. I really wish she would write and tell Jake."

The three girls pulled up to Peyton and Jake's house. Jenny had been telling them _everything _about her latest adventures in kindergarten.

Peyton was in the kitchen when they walked in.

"MOM!" Jenny ran and in and gave Peyton a hug. "I'm hungry," she announced.

Peyton laughed. "You can have some cookies." Jenny walked over to the pantry. Brooke and Haley stared at Peyton, waiting for her to tell them about her doctor's visit. "Thanks for picking Jenny up you guys."

Brooke put her hands on her hips. "Peyton..."

Peyton motioned for Brooke to be quiet. "Jenny, we'll be in the den, okay?"

Jenny nodded.

The three women walked into the den and sat down. Peyton said, "I am definitely pregnant. I am six weeks along."

Brooke squealed, "That's so exciting!"

"Yeah."

Haley asked, "So are you going to tell Jake?"

"After my first trimester. I don't want to tell him before I tell Jenny. I am going to tell Jen in like two months, and I will tell Jake then."

Brooke nodded. "That makes sense."

Peyton smiled. "I'm getting excited."

Haley said, "You should be! Having a baby is a wonderful thing."

Two months later, Peyton and Jenny were paying Brooke a visit. Jenny loved going to Brooke's because Brooke had so many fun things for a little girl to play with. Jenny could stare at Brooke's make up supply for hours without getting bored.

Peyton was helping Brooke in the kitchen. "I heard on the news today that the war will be over soon."

Brooke nodded. "I heard that too. They said tomorrow we will know if its over or if its just beginning."

Peyton looked wishfully at her protruding stomach. "God I hope its over soon."

"Same here," Brooke agreed. She missed Lucas so much. She slept alone at night and no longer had somebody to share her day with. Peyton and Haley were great, but it wasn't the same.

Peyton said, "You know what I'm going tonight?"

"What?"

"Telling Jenny about the baby. I sent Jake a letter today."

Brooke clapped her hands in delight. "You have to call me later this week and tell me how things go."

"I will."

"What do you think she will say?"

"I'm not sure. I hope she will be happy, but who knows."

Later that night, Peyton sat Jenny down and turned the television off. "Jen, there's something we need to talk about."

"Okay."

"I'm going to have a baby."

Jenny's eyes lit up. "Really?"

"Yes, I'm pregnant and you are going to have a little brother or sister."

"Can I name the baby?"

Peyton almost laughed. She was so worried about what Jenny would think and all she wanted was to be able to give the baby a name. "Yes, but Daddy and I have to approve it."

"Does Daddy know?"

"Yes sweetie, I sent him a letter today."

Jenny yawned. "Can I tell my friends?"

"Yes, that's fine. Right now, though, you need to go brush your teeth and get ready for bed please."

After Jenny scampered off, Peyton looked at a picture of the three of them. Pretty soon there would be a new addition to the family. Hopefully, though, Jake would be there to see it.


	3. Part Three

**Disclaimer: **I don't own One Tree Hill, or any of these characters!

Author's Note: Thanks SOOO much for the great reviews! As I said last week, I know I don't have any of the war facts right. I'm just trying to write a romance drama here. Please don't be mad, because I know they aren't all right. Anyways, please read and review! Thanks so much!

* * *

**Part Three**

The next day, Brooke, Peyton, and Haley was all seated on the couch at Haley's house. This was the day they would find out about the war.

It was a commercial, so the girls were talking. Brooke said, "You know, even if the war ends, that doesn't mean our guys are coming home any time soon."

Peyton sighed. "I know, and it totally sucks."

Haley said worriedly, "What if it doesn't end? I mean, what if they don't come back for years?"

Brooke assured her, "That won't happen. They give them two week break like once a year. So its not like we'll never see them."

The CNN anchorman appeared on screen, and Peyton shushed them. "Shut up!"

Tom Brokaw was saying, "It's official. The war in the Middle East is over. The treaty was signed one hour ago."

The girls jumped up and down, screaming and crying with happiness. "Oh my God!" They all squealed.

They quieted down to listen for more information. The anchor continued, "All drafted soldiers will be returning home as soon as possible. It could be a month, it could be three."

Peyton looked at Brooke and Haley. "We have to call the Army National Guard. They will know when they will return."

Brooke was already dialing it on her phone, with shaky fingers. She was so excited that Lucas would be coming home soon. She wasn't complete unless she was with him. After a moment, she closed her phone, disappointed. "Its busy. I bet, like, everyone is calling."

Haley said firmly, "Lets go up there."

Brooke shrugged. "Okay."

Peyton nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah, I can't wait until tomorrow's paper."

Brooke grabbed her keys. "We'll take my car. Come on, lets go."

Half an hour later, they arrived at the crowded complex. There were tons of people milling around.

Brooke did a "Brooke Davis" parking job and they all hopped out. Well, Haley 'hopped' as best she could, being seven months pregnant with twins.

The three young women rushed inside. Inside, it was completely chaotic. Officials were trying to control everyone.

Brooke spotted an officer off to the side, and walked up to him in her Abercrombie jeans and American Eagle tank. "Excuse me, can you answer some questions?"

He nodded. "Yes, maam."

She laughed. "Oh, God, don't call me maam. I'm twenty four. Anyways, is it true that the drafted guys from Tree Hill will be returning from Iraq?"

He nodded stiffly. "Yes, maam."

"Do you know when?" She asked wishfully.

"One month, maam."

She nearly melted. "A _month_? That's all? Oh my God, thank you so much!" Full of emotion, she reached out and hugged him. She then realized what she did. "God, I'm sorry. That's not like, proper or whatever."

The soldier smiled. "Don't worry about it."

Brooke flashed him a winning smile and hurried back over to Peyton and Haley. "One month," she announced. Tears filled her eyes. "I can't believe they are really coming back."

Peyton smiled. "A month? For real? Yes!"

Haley complained light heartedly, "I don't know if I can hold these girls in until then."

Peyton grinned. "I'm sure you can manage."

"Yeah, Tutor Girl," Brooke chimed in. "You can do anything!"

Three weeks later, Peyton was at home with Jenny. Jenny was in the den watching television and Peyton was in the kitchen paying bills. She had just found out she was having a baby boy, and she was very excited. She had also had a sonogram done.

Peyton was humming a song to herself while writing a check when the phone rang. Jenny ran in. "I got it, I got it, I got it," she yelled.

Peyton, one step ahead of her, grabbed it first. "Not so fast," she winked. Jenny put on a pouty face, crossed her arms, and went back into the other room. Peyton shook her head. That kid was so dramatic. She said into the phone, "Hello?"

"Is a Mrs. Jygelski there?"

"Yes, this is she."

"This is Officer Jones from the National Guard. Do you mind coming down as soon as you can?"

Peyton's heart skipped a beat. "Uh, sure. Can I ask why?"

"Just get here soon, please," the officer said kindly but firmly.

Peyton hung up the phone with shaky hands. The National Guard didn't call you down there for any reason. There was only one reason. And that reason scared the hell out of Peyton.

"JENNY!" She yelled, very anxious.

"What!"

"Come on, we are going to Brooke's."

Jenny walked in and demanded, "Why?"

"Because. Just get your coat," Peyton pleaded.

Jenny could tell something was wrong and retrieved her coat for her mom. Peyton ushered her out to the car and in about two minutes they arrived at Brooke and Luke's apartment. Peyton rang the doorbell and Brooke answered it in a sexy lingerie outfit.

Peyton raised her eyebrows. "Uh, hi."

Brooke was flustered. "Sorry, Pey. I went shopping today and I'm trying stuff on." Brooke noticed Jenny. "Hey, Jen. What's going on?"

She shrugged. "Dunno. Mom's upset."

Brooke looked at Peyton curiously. "Peyton, what's up?"

Peyton looked down at her daughter. "Peyton, why don't you go into the kitchen for a second?" Jenny did as she was told. As soon as she was gone, Peyton told her best friend, "Officer Jones from the National Guard called and said it was urgent and I should go there asap."

Brooke's eyes grew wide. "Oh my God."

Peyton nodded tearfully. "Brooke, can you watch Jenny for me?"

"Yeah, of course. Go, and be careful. And don't worry. I'm sure things are fine," she tried unsuccessfully in assuring Peyton.

"BYE JENNY, I LOVE YOU!" She shouted.

"LOVE YOU!" Jenny yelled back.

Peyton smiled gratefully at Brooke. "Be back soon," she promised.

Fifteen minutes later, Peyton pulled up to the building she was at not even a month ago. She rushed inside.

"Can I help you?" The secretary asked sweetly.

"Yes, I was called down here by an Officer...Jones."

"Yes, you can go right on in," she said, pointing towards an office.

"Thanks."

Peyton walked up and knocked on the door. "Come in."

She walked inside and found three people in there. The man behind the desk said nicely, "Mrs. Jygelski, please, have a seat. Thank you for coming."

Peyton sat gingerly on the edge. "What's going on?"

"I'm Officer Jones," the man introduced himself. "And this is Officer Adams, and this is Marie Cinclaire." Peyton stared at him. He cleared his throat. "Peyton, something happened to your husband."

Peyton had prepared for the worst, and she balled her hands into fists and tried to be strong.

"He's missing."

Peyton was confused. "What do you mean, missing?"

"Fort Hill soldiers were in Iraq heading towards a base, and he went missing. Our guess is that he was kidnapped."

Peyton couldn't digest this information. "Do you know where he is?"

The officers exchanged glances. "Maam, we believe he was killed."

Peyton jumped up. "_No_!" She shouted hysterically. "He isn't dead!"

"He's been missing for three weeks now."

She shook her head, tears streaming out of her eyes. "No, he can't be gone," she whispered. She put her hand on her stomach, barely able to contain herself. She had always feared this would happen. Jake would be killed in the war, and she would be all alone.

The officer said gently, "We are here for you, whatever you need."

She looked up. "So that's it? You tell me my husband was kidnapped, and I go home and keep on living?"

"Marie will help you and your daughter."

Peyton finally noticed the woman off to the side. "So she's like a therapist?"

"She helps families who have suffered losses."

Peyton stood up. "I don't need your sympathy. Can I go?" She wanted out of there. She wanted to go to her car, have a good cry, and then go pick her daughter up and just hold her in her arms.

"We wanted to tell you before we tell the press. Tomorrow, it will probably be in the news and you may be getting calls. Just expect this."

Peyton nodded, wiping her eyes. "Is there anything I need to sign before I leave?"

Officer Jones shook his head. "No, maam."

Peyton said, "Thank you." She turned and left, hurrying to her car. As soon as she was in it, she lost it. She started at cry and couldn't stop. Jake was gone. Jake was dead. She couldn't believe it. He was so close. He was supposed to come home next week.

She sobbed on her steering wheel for a good twenty minutes before it started to get dark. She started the car, and got on the highway.

A song came on the radio, and it was, "Come Home Soon," by SheDaisy.

Peyton let a sob slip out, and pulled off onto the shoulder. She let the tears fall again, and she just couldn't get a hold of herself. Nothing was ever going to be the same. Never.

Thirty minutes later, she arrived at Brooke's. She tried to look presentable, but gave up. It was useless.

She knocked on the door and Brooke opened it. Brooke didn't even have to ask about what happened. She could see it in Peyton's eyes.

She held her arms out and Peyton fell into them, sobbing on her shoulder. "Brooke, he's gone," she cried. "He's _gone_..."

"Shh," Brooke tried soothing her, as tears of her own started to fall. She led her into the apartment and they sat on the couch, Peyton still crying on Brooke's shoulder. "Pey, its gonna be okay."

Peyton shook her head. "Jake's gone," she sobbed. "Its never going to be okay."

"Tell me what happened."

Peyton pulled away and said, "A few weeks ago he went missing, and they think he was kidnapped. And...and...and," she choked on her words, barely able to talk. "They think he's ..._dead_..." she finished, started to cry again.

Brooke, too, started to cry. "Oh my God, I'm so sorry. Come here."

Peyton let her friend hold her for awhile when she asked, "Where's Jenny?"

"In my room, watching Bring It On."

"Brooke..." Peyton didn't like Jenny watching that movie.

"What?" It was Brooke's favorite movie.

Peyton sniffed, wiping her eyes with a Kleenex. "I don't know how I'm going to tell her," she murmured. How do you tell a six year old their daddy died?

Brooke didn't know what to say. Her heart broke for Peyton and Jenny. And for Jake. She couldn't believe they thought he was dead. "Pey, maybe he's not dead," she suggested. "They have no proof."

"That's what I thought. And they can't declare him dead until he's been gone for at least eight weeks."

"See? Maybe he's out there, trying to get home."

Peyton shrugged. "I don't know. And I have no idea how to tell Jenny."

"Tell me what?" Jenny asked. She had finished the movie.

Peyton said, "Jen, come here for a second, sweetie."

Brooke quietly got up and left the room, leaving the two alone.

Jenny sat in Peyton's lap. "Mom, what's wrong?"

"Honey, I just talked to some people and they told me something."

"What?"

Peyton wasn't sure how to say it, so she decided she should just _say_ it. "Baby, they said Daddy is gone."

"What do you mean?"

"He went missing a few weeks ago. Somebody kidnapped him."

"When will they find him?" Jenny was only six, and this very hard for a six year old to grasp.

Peyton hated to say, "They said they probably won't," she said, gently.

Jenny stood up. "Yes they will! They have to!"

"Jenny, come here," Peyton said desperately.

Jenny shook her head. "No, they don't know anything! Daddy isn't gone! He's still out there!" She wanted to yell again but collapsed in a heap of tears. Peyton pulled her into her lap, rocking her back and forth.

"Baby, its okay to cry."

"I want Daddy," Jenny cried.

"I want him too," Peyton whispered into her ear.

Jenny looked at her. "Do you believe Daddy is dead?"

Peyton shook her head. "No, baby. I think he is still out there somewhere."

Jenny nodded. "Me too."


	4. Part Four

Disclaimer: I don't own one tree hill, or any of its characters.

Author's Note: WOW, thanks for all the awesome reviews! I'm glad I still have some faithful readers. I'm so sorry its been sooooo long since my last update. School has definitely taken its toll. anyways, here's a new chapter (its really sweet and happy, promise!) and please give reviews! thanks!

* * *

Part Four

Two weeks later, the day finally arrived. Tree Hill soldiers were returning home. Brooke and Haley had been waiting for this moment for a long time.

Peyton had tried coming to terms with what had happened, but she was a mess. Being pregnant didn't help either. The stress was hard on the baby, and she had to watch herself.

Brooke was at her and Lucas's apartment, trying to decide what to wear. She finally decided on a casual tube dress that was red. Red had always been the 'sexy' color. Brooke slipped red pumps on her feet and she was ready to go. She was going to pick Haley up, who was now eight months pregnant and couldn't fit behind the wheel.

Ten minutes later, Brooke and Haley were on their way. It was ten thirty. The guys would be there at eleven.

Haley said excitedly, "I can't believe this day is finally here!"

Brooke nodded in agreement. "I know! It has been a long five months. I just wish Peyton could be with us, picking Jake up."

Haley got tears in her eyes just thinking about Jake. "I know," she whispered.

"Its been so hard on her and Jenny. I almost feel guilty about me getting Luke and her not getting Jake back."

"Don't be," Haley persisted. "Just be happy that Luke made it safe and sound."

Brooke pulled into the parking lot. "Ready?"

Haley nodded. "Ready."

The two girls walked into the lobby, which wasn't very full. There was a huge sign that had an arrow pointing down a corridor. They followed it and soon found themselves outside, at the same place where they had dropped them off five months ago.

Brooke and Haley made their way through the crowd so that they were near the front. It was very noisy.

Brooke said to Haley, "So when does the doctor think you will have the twins?"

She shrugged. "I still have four weeks to go, but with twins you never know. I'm just glad I made it this far."

Brooke nodded. "I don't blame you."

An officer stepped on a podium, speaking into a microphone. "If I could have your attention for a few minutes, please!" The crowd hushed. "Thank you. In just a few minutes, the soldiers will be arriving. Let them get through the gate before you approach them. Other than that, congratulations! Your loved ones are coming home!"

Haley and Brooke looked at the sign that read, "WELCOME HOME TREE HILL HEROES!"

Brooke had butterflies in her stomach. The only other time she had had butterflies was the night she and Lucas got back together.

Haley was so excited that her husband was coming home. It had been so hard being pregnant with no support. Brooke and Peyton had both been so awesome and great, but it wasn't the same.

All of a sudden, they saw three army buses in the distance. The crowd started cheering. Brooke and Haley clutched each other's arms in excitement.

The officer yelled, "ONCE YOU FIND YOUR LOVED ONE, PLEASE GO OFF TO THE SIDE! THANK YOU!"

After five minutes, the buses parked about a hundred yards away. It seemed forever until the first bus unloaded.

One by one the soldiers came through the gate. You could hear people dissolving into tears at the site of someone they loved. After about ten minutes, the first bus's soldiers were all off. The crowd thinned somewhat.

Brooke rolled her eyes. "I bet they are on the last bus."

"God I hope not."

The second bus unloaded and about the twentieth guy to walk through the gate was Nathan. "NATHAN!" Haley yelled. Nathan ran up to her, wrapping her in a tight hug. Haley hugged his neck, breathing him in. It had been way too long. "Nate, I missed you so much."

"Hales, God, it feels good to hold you again." He kissed her, not wanting to let her go. She kissed him back.

"I love you so much."

"I love you too," he said hoarsely. They hugged and kissed for a few minutes before he looked at her. "Wow. You are really pregnant."

She looked at him. "I didn't want to tell you until you got home."

"Tell me what?"

"Nate, I'm having twins."

After a moment of shock, a grin escaped onto his face. "Seriously? Hales, that's so great!" He leaned in and kissed her some more.

Brooke watched this from afar, so happy for Haley. She searched for Lucas, not seeing him.

The second bus was soon unloaded, and ten minutes later, the third bus started to unload. Brooke kept looking as man after man walked through that gate. None of them were Lucas.

Soon it was just her, another couple, and two others left. They all were watching, hoping, waiting.

Then, she saw him. It was Lucas, the love of her life, her soul mate, her other half. He was finally there.

"LUCAS!" She screeched, running up to him. He dropped his bags and she jumped into his arms.

He felt her around him, and it was the best feeling in the world. "Brooke..." He said breathlessly.

Tears were streaming down her face. Tears of happiness. "I was so scared."

He kissed her hard. "I made it, I'm fine."

She gave him pecks on his lips. "I love you so much."

"Babe, I love you too. You have no idea."

He set her down and she stood on tip toe, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Did you miss me?"

"More than you will ever know," he whispered, kissing her gently. She nuzzled his chest, content with being in his arms again.

"I am never letting you go."

He kissed the top of her head. "Good. Me neither."

Nathan and Haley walked up just then, arm in arm. Lucas smiled at Haley. "Hales! Come here!"

She gave her long time best friend a welcome home hug. "Luke, I'm so glad you made it home safely."

Brooke hugged Nathan. "Nate, you beefed up dude."

He grinned. "I know. Aren't I sexier now?"

Brooke hit his arm. "Funny."

Lucas wrapped his arm around Brooke's waist, pulling her close. "Did you hear about Jake?" Jake was in Lucas's troop, and Lucas had had a hard time accepting the fact that Jake was gone.

Brooke nodded. "Yeah, we know what happened. Peyton is having a hell of a time. She's five months pregnant, and all alone."

Lucas sighed. "Some say he's still out there."

"That's what Jenny thinks. She says her dad is still alive, trying to get home."

"Its better to think that than think the worse, you know?"

Brooke snuggled up close to Lucas. "Can we go home?"

"Definitely." He let go of Brooke long enough to pick up his bags. "Nathan, Hales, we'll see you later."

"Bye, Luke," Haley said, hugging him again. "I'm so glad you are back."

Lucas flashed her his special smile. "Me, too."

On the way home, Lucas was driving Brooke's car. Brooke was resting her head on his shoulder. "I was so afraid you were going to get hurt over there."

"Yeah, but I didn't. I'm fine."

"Jake isn't."

"I know."

Brooke got choked up. "I just feel so guilty because me and Tutor Girl each got our guys back, and Peyton got _nothing_."

Lucas sighed. "I don't know what to say. I feel horrible for Peyton and Jenny."

Brooke shook her head. "I don't know what I would do if I ever lost you."

He pulled her close. "You don't have to _ever_ worry about that, okay?"

Later that night, Brooke and Lucas had a fire going and were sitting together on the couch. Brooke was in her new sexy, lingerie nightgown, and Lucas was in his fleece green plaid pajama pants and a Ravens t-shirt.

She was cuddled up close to his chest, and they were just enjoying being in each other's arms.

Lucas said, "Watch out, I have to do something."

Brooke moaned, "No..." as she sat up, letting him stand. He left the room and a few minutes later he came back. "That was quick."

He knelt down on one knee and pulled out a white, small box. When Brooke saw what he was doing, tears filled her eyes for the second time that day and her hand was over her mouth. She gasped.

"Brooke Davis, I love you more than life itself. After being in this war, I realized I never want to spend another second apart from you. I want to be with you always, and I want to make it official. Brooke Davis, will you marry me?"

Brooke let out a small sob. "Yes, of course I will." Lucas smiled, and she watched as he opened the box. Inside was a diamond ring, just what Brooke wanted. "Oh, Luke..."

He slipped onto her left hand, kissing it before leaning up to kiss her. They shared a romantic kiss.

She held his face in her hands. "I love you so much."

"I love you too."

She leaned back on the couch, and he started kissing her all over her face, taking his shirt off. They both knew this night was going to be very special.


	5. Part Five

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, or One Tree Hill.

Author's Note: Oh my god, please don't hate me for my lack of updates! I am so sorry. But, I wrote a cool Naley chapter for all my Naley fans. Enjoy! Also, I just want to thank all of my reviewers. You guys are _awesome_. You have no idea how much I treasure all of your reviews. Thanks SOO much! I'm glad you are liking the story. I'm writing it for you guys, so please send me your comments and thoughts! Thanks so much!

* * *

Part Five

It had been four weeks since the guys had been home. Lucas and Brooke were so happy to be engaged and to be together. Haley was still pregnant, and absolutely miserable. Peyton was trying to go on with her life, but it was getting close to the time where Jake had been gone for eight weeks. Peyton was six and a half months pregnant.

Haley was laying on the couch, absolutely miserable in her state. "NATHAN!" She yelled.

He ran in. "Yeah?"

"Can you get me a cup of water? With ice," she added.

"Sure."

The doctor said Haley could have the babies at any time, and Haley was definitely ready to have the babies. She was a day past her due date. She was so tired of being pregnant.

"Nathan, we need to go shopping," she told him when he walked back in with her glass of water. "Thank you."

"Why?"

"Well, we need more baby stuff! Like, more clothes."

"Haley, you filled that whole closet with clothes," he said patiently.

"Well, I want to get out of the house," she complained.

"The doctor said you should just stay in one place," he reminded her.

She grumbled, "Fine. Whatever."

He patted her knee. "I'm going to the store, can I get you anything?"

"No."

He smiled and leaned over to kiss her cheek. "Be back soon." As he walked into the back to get his wallet, Haley tried to stand up. She really had to pee.

As soon as she was standing, she felt a sharp pain in her abdomen. "Ow," she winced, clutching her stomach. "Oh my God." She sat back down on the couch. "NATHAN!" She screamed.

He ran in. "Yeah?"

She whimpered, "It hurts."

"What?"

"I think I just had a contraction."

"Oh my God. Hales!" He ran over and knelt next to her. "Sweetie, we need to go to the hospital."

She nodded, and tried standing again. This time, he helped her. Once she was eye to eye with him, she smiled a tiny smile. "Its happening. Nathan, we're about to become _parents_!"

He smiled with her. "Yeah, its pretty exciting. Come on, I'll help you out to the car."

"Wait! Get my bag from the closet."

Nathan left to get the bag and Haley waddled into the kitchen. She was getting her purse when another contraction hit. "Ouch," she cringed, leaning over in pain. Nathan walked in and hurriedly set the bag on the table, and held his wife up.

"Hales, its okay."

She shook her head. "It hurts _so_ bad."

After the contraction was over, they made their way out to the car. Once they arrived at the hospital, Nathan whisked her into the maternity ward and they got her a room.

The contractions were coming faster, and were hurting a lot more. Haley was in a lot of pain. Nathan tried to support her. "Babe, you are doing great," he promised.

"Call Peyton and Brooke."

He nodded. "I'll be right back."

Outside, he dialed Peyton's home phone. A little voice answered. "Hello?"

"Jenny? Its Nathan."

"Nathan!" The little girl squealed. "HI!"

"Hey, honey. Listen, is your mom there?" Nathan heard rustling and then,

"Hello?"

"Peyton, its Nathan."

"Hey, Nate. What's going on?"

"Well, Haley went into labor."

"That's great!"

"Yeah, the doctor said it would be a few more hours, but she wanted me to call you and let you know."

"Well, Jenny and I will head up there in a couple of hours."

"Okay, cool."

"Tell Haley we are thinking of her!"

After hanging up with Peyton, he called Brooke. "Hello?" She chirped.

"Brooke, its Nate."

"Natie! What's up?"

"Hales went into labor."

"AHHHH!" Nathan held the phone away from his ear. "That's so awesome!"

"Yeah, we are at the hospital."

"Okay, how much longer is it gonna be?"

"At least four hours."

"We'll be there in two or three."

"Okay, see you then."

"Tell Haley to hang in there," Brooke added. After hanging the phone up, she walked into the den where Lucas was watching a basketball game on ESPN.

"LUKE!" She squealed. "Hales is in labor!"

"That's great! Is she at the hospital?"

Brooke nodded. "I told Nathan we would go up there in like three hours."

"Sounds good."

Brooke sat next to him. "I think I'm going to visit Peyton, okay?"

"Okay, I'll be here. When you come back we can go up to the hospital."

Brooke kissed him goodbye and left.

She knocked on Peyton's door and walked inside. "HELLOOO?"

Jenny ran up. "Mommy said Haley was having the baby!"

Brooke scooped her up. "I know! How awesome is that?"

Jenny giggled. "Brookie, put me down."

"Okay, okay. Where's your mom?" Brooke asked as she set the little girl down.

"Kitchen."

"K." Brooke left the little girl to her cartoons and walked into the kitchen, where Peyton was making dinner.

"Pey, what's going on?"

Peyton looked up. "Hey, not much. Hear about Hales?"

"Yeah, we are going to visit her in a few hours."

Peyton agreed, "Same here."

Brooke looked at Peyton's stomach. "How far along are you now?"

"Almost seven months."

Brooke shook her perfectly made up head. "That's amazing."

Peyton rested a hand on her stomach. "I know, isn't it?"

Brooke sat down at the kitchen table and Peyton came over and sat next to her. "So, how are you doing?" She was referring to the whole Jake being missing deal.

Peyton knew what she was talking about. "I wouldn't say its gotten easier, but its not as hard to deal with. Its been almost two months since he's been gone."

"Are you going to have a memorial?"

"Once they declare him dead? No," she shook her blonde head. "I couldn't do that to Jenny. She really believes he's coming back."

Brooke asked gently, "Do you?"

Peyton got tears in her eyes. "At first I did, but its been so long... I'm losing faith."

Brooke patted her hand. "Its okay."

"Brooke, I'm going to be raising this baby alone," Peyton said.

"No, you won't," Brooke said firmly. "Lucas and I will _always_ be here for you. Always."

Peyton smiled through her tears. "Thanks."

"Anytime."

"In a week they will call and tell me he is dead, in their eyes."

Brooke shrugged. "So let them talk. They have no proof."

Peyton wiped her eyes. "I know, but its so hard to keep having hope when the news and everything is so depressing."

Brooke smiled sympathetically. "I know."

Peyton checked her watch. "I better get dinner going."

"K, well, we are going up there at seven."

Peyton nodded. "Same here. It's a school night, so I have to be back by nine to put her in bed."

"K, see you in a couple hours."

"See you. Thanks for talking."

Brooke hugged Peyton. "Anytime," she said, winking. She walked into the den. "Jen, I'm outtie."

"Bye!" Jenny called, not taking her eyes off the television. She was watching _Clueless_.

Brooke grinned. She had taught her well.

At seven o'clock, Lucas and Brooke arrived at the hospital. They rode the elevator up to the maternity ward. Lucas said to the receptionist, "Excuse me. My friend Haley Scott is in labor here, and I was wondering..."

"LUKE!" Jenny yelled from down the hall. She ran up and he picked her up. "You made it!"

"Jenny! What's going on?" He started tickling her stomach.

She was giggling uncontrollably. "Nothing."

Brooke was laughing. "Luke, put her down."

Lucas set Jenny on the ground. "Where's your mom?"

Jenny pointed down the hall. Peyton waved. "Right there. See?"

Lucas laughed. "Yeah, kiddo. I see. Come on." He grabbed Brooke's hand and they walked towards Peyton. Jenny was skipping, so of course she made it there in half the time.

Peyton watched Lucas and Brooke walk towards her and she felt a pang in her heart. She missed being able to just _be_ with Jake. Just holding his hand, giving him a kiss every now and then. She was so thankful to have Jenny. She was a constant reminder of her dad, and that right there helped Peyton make it through each day.

"Hey, Luke. Hey again, Brooke."

"Hey, Friend," Brooke said brightly. "Have you talked to Tutor Girl?"

"Nope, but Nathan knows we're here."

As if on cue, Nathan came out of a door. "Hey, you guys made it!"

Brooke said anxiously, "How's Haley doing?"

"She's doing as good as can be expected, I guess. She is almost ready to deliver."

Brooke squealed, squeezing Lucas's hand. Luke winced. "Ow."

"Oh, you big baby. Nate, keep us posted."

Nathan grinned. "I will." He disappeared back into the room.

The three adults sat in chairs across from the room. Jenny stood up and was walking up and down. "Jen, sit down," Peyton suggested.

She shook her head. "I'm bored. How long do babies take?"

"A long time," Lucas answered.

Jenny gave a dramatic, long groan. She slumped into a chair. Peyton rolled her eyes. She was just like her biological mother, Nikki. Very dramatic.

"Hey, kiddo, want a coke?" Lucas asked.

Jenny's eyes lit up. She looked at her mom. Peyton nodded. What the hell, it was seven thirty at night.

Jenny took Luke's hand and he led her down the hall to the coke machines.

Brooke and Peyton watched them go. Peyton noticed, "He's gonna be a great dad someday."

Brooke smiled. "He is, isn't he?"

"And Jenny adores him so much. She misses Jake like there was no tomorrow, and Lucas is sort of like a comfort."

"I think that's how Lucas feels, too. Jake was his right hand man, his best friend. Lucas is definitely feeling the loss, and with Jenny he sees Jake again."

Thirty minutes later, the four of them were sitting in chairs again. Brooke and Jenny were examining the latest celebrities in People magazine when Nathan ran out. "She did it! We have two daughters," he said proudly.

The small crowd erupted into cheers and Lucas hugged his brother. "Congratulations."

"Thanks."

Peyton asked, "How's Haley doing?"

"Great, just great. Tired, but very happy."

Brooke smiled. "That's so cool, Nate. Congrats!"

Jenny's small voice said, "Where are they?"

Nathan replied, "They are cleaning them up. I better get back in there, but I just wanted to let you know."

Brooke hugged him. "We are going to take off, but tell Haley we are so happy for you guys and we will be here first thing in the morning."

Nathan said gratefully, "Thanks for being here, guys."

After Nathan left, Jenny complained, "We have to go home?"

Peyton nodded. "Yep, you have to go to bed."

"But I'm not tired."

Peyton shot Lucas a dirty look. "Its because you have caffeine in your system. Come on."

Lucas shrugged sheepishly. "Sorry."

Brooke said to Peyton, "What time are you getting here tomorrow?"

"Eight thirty, after I drop her off at school."

"Same here."

"See you!" Peyton called.

The next morning, Peyton and Brooke tapped on Haley's hospital room door. Nathan motioned for them to come in. They quietly walked in. Haley was holding a pink bundle and Nathan was holding the other one.

"Aw," Peyton and Brooke said when they saw the twins. "They are so cute!"

Haley smiled. "Aren't they?"

Brooke asked Nathan, "May I?"

He nodded, and carefully handed her the baby. Brooke rocked her back and forth. Peyton toyed with her little fingers.

Peyton whispered, "What are their names?"

Haley nodded towards the bundle in her arms. "This is Kaylie Elizabeth, and that is Kristen Nicole."

"Kristen," Brooke said thoughtfully. "That is so cute. By the way, Luke wanted to be here but he had to go to work"

Haley smiled tiredly. "That's fine."

Peyton asked her, "Was the labor hard?"

"Yeah, but the aftermath is the best part."

Nathan walked over and kissed his wife on the top of her head. Haley leaned against him, exhausted. It had been a long labor process, and she just wanted to sleep.


	6. Part Six

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters! (i wish i did...)

Author's Note: This is the final chapter, but I am working on the epilogue. I had a lot of fun with this story, and I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks again for all the reviews! I treasure them, trust me. Please tell me what you think about the latest (and final) part!

* * *

Part Six

Two weeks later, Peyton was feeling awful. She had woken up with a headache and hadn't felt well all day. Maybe it had to do with all the stress from the Army National Guard. They had declared Jake officially dead last week, and it just about killed her. The only thing that kept her going was Jenny. The Guard wanted her to have a memorial in honor of Jake, but Peyton didn't want to, not yet. She wasn't sure how she should tell Jenny. She needed to be gently with her. She was very sensitive. Peyton could hear her praying every night to bring her daddy home to her mommy. It absolutely broke her heart.

It was a normal Thursday afternoon around two o'clock. Peyton was in the den, watching television when suddenly she felt an extremely sharp pain in her stomach. She leaned over in pain, moaning. "Ow.." She reached for the phone. She dialed Brooke's number. "Brooke?"

"Pey? What's wrong?"

"Oh my God, ouch...I'm having a really sharp pain in my stomach. Something's wrong, I can tell."

Brooke panicked. "Aren't you only seven months pregnant?"

"Yes! Brooke, I can't be in labor. Its way too soon."

"Lucas and I will be right over."

Peyton hung up the phone. She stood up gingerly but had to sit down again. She was in so much pain. She rubbed her stomach, talking to the baby. "Sweetie, please stay in there just a little longer. You aren't ready to come out."

It was times like these that Peyton wished Jake was there. He was such a comfort for her, but he wasn't there and Peyton knew she would have to learn to accept that. She just didn't want to.

A few minutes later, Brooke and Lucas came through the door. Brooke rushed over. "Peyton, are you okay!"

She winced in pain. "No. It hurts _so_ bad."

Lucas said, "Come on, we'll take you to the hospital."

Peyton was about to agree but, "No, wait! Oh my God, I am so stupid. Jenny gets off from school at two thirty and rides the bus home. No one will be here for her."

Brooke said, "I will. I'll stay. Luke will take you. As soon as she gets here, I will drop her at Nathan's and then go to the hospital."

Peyton smiled gratefully. "Thanks, Brooke."

She winked at her. "No problem. Now, _go_!"

Lucas helped Peyton into the car. Brooke sat on the couch, biting her nails. She had been sitting there for about fifteen minutes when the phone rang, which made her jump.

"Damn!" She reached over and grabbed it. "Hello?"

"Mrs. Jygelski?"

It caught Brooke off guard, but then she realized they were talking about Peyton. She decided to go with it. "Yes."

"This is Officer Jones from the Army National Guard."

Curiosity overcame Brooke. "Yes?"

"Can you come down as soon as possible?"

"Why?"

"Standard procedure. Thank you." He abruptly hung up. Brooke rolled her eyes. They probably needed Peyton to sign some papers or something. She called Lucas. "Hey, babe. the National Guard called and said Peyton needed to get there soon. Probably paperwork."

"Are you going to go?"

"Yeah, I guess I could go with Jen. How's Peyton?"

"I don't know, she's in there and they are running tests right now."

"Okay, well, I'll call you later, okay?"

"K. Love you."

"Love you too," Brooke said, hanging up. As she did so, Jenny walked through the door.

"MOM! I'm home!" She stopped when she saw Brooke standing there. "Brookie!"

"Hey, Jen. Come on, we gotta go." She grabbed Jenny's arm.

"Where are we going?"

"For a little ride, I think."

They got into Peyton's car and Brooke drove to the National Guard. On the way, she explained to Jenny what was going on with Peyton. She told her she was at the hospital because something happened with the baby.

Jenny was worried. "Is Mommy going to be okay?"

"Yes," Brooke assured. "She's going to be fine." Brooke herself wasn't too sure. Brooke parked once they arrived and helped Jenny out. "Now, remember, we have to be quiet in here."

They walked into the lobby and up to the receptionist. Brooke started talking, "Yes, my friend Peyton was called down here, and well..."

"Daddy," Jenny whispered.

Brooke continued, "She is in labor so I thought I would come down here for her, and..."

"Daddy!" Jenny said, her eyes wide.

Brooke, distracted, said to Jenny, "Jen, sweetie, be quiet. I have to talk to this lady..." Brooke's voice trailed off when she looked to where Jenny was looking. Down the hall a ways, there was Jake. Standing there, by himself. Her mouth dropped open. She looked as though she just saw a ghost.

"DADDY!" Jenny screeched, running down the hall. Brooke took off after her. Jenny kept yelling, "Daddy, Daddy, Daddy!"

She ran up, and Jake opened his arms and swung her around, holding her tight. She buried her head in his neck. Jake had tears running down his face, so relieved to finally see his daughter after all these months.

Brooke stood back, crying as well. This site was so precious.

Jake held Jenny for about five minutes before finally speaking, "I missed you so much."

Jenny touched his face and gave him butterfly kisses. "Me too. I knew you would come back. Mommy said some people said you wouldn't, but I didn't believe it."

"I promised you I would come back. Have I ever broken a promise?"

She shook her head, and then said to Brooke, "Brookie! Look, Daddy's back. Told you!" She smiled, hugging him close.

Brooke smiled through her tears. "I see that." She walked up and gave him a hug. "Welcome home."

Jake smiled at her. "Thanks, Brooke. Where's Peyton? I just got her letter about being pregnant and I am so happy for us."

Suddenly, Brooke's smile faded. "Oh my God. Peyton."

Jenny decided it was her duty to fill her dad in. "Mommy is in labor or something like that and in lots of pain and is at the hospital."

Alarmed, Jake looked at Brooke. "What?"

Brooke hurriedly explained, "Around two, Peyton started having really bad pains and Lucas rushed her to the hospital. I waited for Jenny, and when this place called and I came in her place. Oh my God, she will be so happy to see you."

Jake was extremely worried. "Is she going to be okay?"

Brooke shrugged helplessly. "When I talked to Luke, he said they were running tests."

Jake said urgently, "We have to get to the hospital!"

Brooke nodded. "Come on, I have Pey's car."

Jake, still holding Jenny, followed Brooke out of the building. On the way there, he had a million questions. "She's, what seven months?"

Brooke nodded, driving faster than usual. And she usually drove _fast_. "Seven months and a week."

Jake looked out the window. "Did she think I was dead?"

Brooke grinned. "Nope, she never lost faith. She came close at times, but she always knew you were alive. So did your daughter. Right Jen?" Brooke asked, looking at her in the rear view mirror.

"Right!" Jenny chirped. "Daddy, guess what?" She was full of news and events from the last few months.

"What?"

"Nathan and Haley had twins! They were girls, and they are named Kaylie and Kristen."

"Wow, that's great, honey."

"And you know what else?"

"What?"

"Mommy is having a baby boy!"

This struck a chord with Jake. His wife was in premature labor with a baby boy, and he hadn't seen her in months.

After what seemed like eternity, Brooke finally arrived at the hospital. The three jumped out and ran inside. Lucas was waiting in the emergency room. He saw Jake and did a double take.

"Jake?"

Jake grinned. "Yeah, its me, man. Long story." They hugged.

Lucas exclaimed, "I can't believe you're back!"

"Me neither."

Jenny said excitedly, "Daddy's back for good! Told ya," she bragged to Lucas.

Jake said anxiously, "How's Peyton?"

Luke shrugged, upset. "They won't tell me anything!"

Brooke asked, "Where is she?"

Lucas pointed towards a room. "In there."

Brooke pulled Jake and told him to wait outside while she went in. Peyton was sitting up in a bed. "Pey..."

Peyton's eyes lit up. "Brooke! Hey!"

"Hey... I have someone to show you."

Jake walked in and Peyton didn't believe it was him. "Jake?" She whispered.

He walked over to the bed and sat down beside her. "Yeah, its me."

She felt his face. "Are you real?"

"Yes, I'm real, I'm back."

Peyton collapsed into tears, leaning into him. She cried into his chest. All the praying and hoping had paid off. Her husband was finally with her again. Jake was crying too.

Brooke quietly slipped out of the room.

Peyton had a hundred questions. "How? Why? Where? ..."

"Shh, we'll talk about that later." He put his finger over her mouth, and then kissed her. She gave him a powerful, romantic, sweet kiss. It had been so long. "I love you so much."

"I love you too. I was so scared when they said you went missing."

"I know, but I'll explain about that later. What about you? What's going on with the baby?"

"Did you ever get my letter?"

"Yeah, about an hour ago."

Peyton smiled. "Wow. Anyways, they ran tests and stuff and say it was Braxton Hicks contractions. I don't know, but they said the baby and I are both fine. I'm just glad you are here now."

Jake nuzzled her neck. "I'm not going anywhere."

There was a light knock at the door and Jenny peered around it. "Can I come in?" She whispered. All these machines and cords scared her.

Peyton held out her arms. "Sweetie, come here!"

Jake helped Jenny climb on the bed and hug her mother. Jenny said, "Is the baby okay?"

"Yes, the baby is fine, and so am I ."

"Daddy's back," Jenny said excitedly.

"I know! You were right."

Jenny leaned into her mother, and Jake wrapped his arm around both of them. He smiled at Peyton over the top of Jenny's head.

"I Love You," he mouthed. She mouthed the same thing back to him.

Outside, Brooke was watching from the window and Lucas came up behind, putting his arms around her waist from behind. She leaned her head back on his chest. "This was the perfect ending."

"Yeah it was. But I'm tired. What do you say we give them some time together and go home?"

She turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I say that sounds great."

He led her by hand out the door.

Later that evening, Jenny had been picked up by Nathan and Peyton and Jake were in her hospital room alone in the dark. Jake was laying on the bed with his arm around her. Her head was resting on his shoulder.

His kissed the top of her head. "It feels so good to be with you again."

"Same here," she murmured. "I missed you so much."

"I promise, I'm not going anywhere anymore. You, me, Jenny, and this baby. Us four."

She looked up at him. "I love you."

"I love you too." She leaned up and kissed him before settling back down and falling asleep in his arms, just how it was supposed to be.


	7. Epilogue: One Year Later

**Disclaimer: One Tree Hill doesn't belong to me!****

* * *

**

Epilogue: One Year Later

A year after Jake had returned, life was a little bit easier for the Scotts and Jygielskis. The twins had celebrated their first birthday, and Jake and Peyton's baby boy, Bradin Sawyer, was ten months old. Brooke and Lucas had been married a month before in a big ceremony. Jenny was in first grade, and loved her little brother.

Haley was trying to get food prepared for the girls' birthday party. Nathan was out back with them, keeping them out of her way.

The doorbell rang, and she shouted, "COME IN!" Jenny ran into the kitchen.

"Aunt Tutorgirl!" Brooke had taught her what to call Haley. Jake thought it was funny, and Peyton thought it was annoying.

Haley stopped what she was doing to hug Jenny. "Hey, Jen. How are you?"

"Good. Look! I lost my first tooth." She opened her mouth to show a gap on the bottom row of teeth.

Haley gasped. "That's so cool! Did the tooth fairy visit you?" She smiled at Jake and Peyton as they walked in behind her.

Jenny nodded vehemently. "Yep, and I got five dollars!"

"Wow." Haley stood up and looked at Jake and Peyton. "What a nice tooth fairy."

Peyton said pointedly to Jake, "Yeah, a little too generous, huh?" She joked with Jake.

He grinned sheepishly. "What?"

Jenny, oblivious to all of this 'adult' talk, said, "Where are Kristin and Kaylie?"

"Outside with their daddy. You want to go play?"

"Yeah!" She said excitedly. She looked at her parents for permission.

Peyton said, "Hold on a second. Daddy will go with you." She kissed Bradin's head and passed the baby to his father.

Jake took the baby and used his free hand to grab Jenny's. The three of them disappeared out the door. Peyton smiled as she watched them go. They were the perfect family.

Haley smiled with her friend. "Bradin gets bigger every time I see him."

Peyton laughed. "I know. I am constantly buying him new clothes."

Haley teased, "I sure you don't mind."

She grinned. "Of course not!" She looked around. "Can I help with anything?"

"Um, yeah, actually. Will you cut the ham and place it on this plate?" Haley gave her what she needed and the two girls preceded in making the appetizers.

Out back, Jake and Nathan were watching their children play in the grass. The twins were crawling all over, and Jenny was making them laugh. Jake had Bradin in front of him, chewing on a toy.

Nathan said, "Can you believe a year ago you were still missing?"

Jake shook his head. "Man, this year has flown. In a good way. I am so happy right now with Peyton, Jenny, and this little guy. Being in that war was hell. I was glad to have the chance to serve my country and do my duty, but being away from my family so long was the hard part."

Nathan agreed. "Yeah, I hear you. At least its over now."

Inside, Haley and Peyton were talking about the latest celebrity gossip when they heard the front door open. "HELLO! Anyone home?" Brooke's voice rang out.

Haley and Peyton looked at each other. "Brooke."

Brooke and Lucas entered the kitchen loaded down with presents. "The fun can begin," Brooke giggled.

Peyton laughed. "Didn't you hear? The fun began when _we_ arrived."

"Bullshit." Brooke grinned. Then she covered her mouth. "Oops. I forgot little ears are around."

Haley said, "The little ears are all out back with our hubbies."

Lucas told his wife, "I'll be out back then."

"Bye baby." She watched him go before looking at her friends. "So, what's going on?"

Haley shrugged. "Nothing, really. How is married life treating you?"

Brooke smiled ear to ear. She loved talking about Lucas. "Oh my God, it is so good. Just being with him is so amazing. I love him so much."

Haley said, "Aw. You guys are like a Hallmark card or something."

Brooke smiled again. "I'm going out back. I haven't seen Jenny in like a week."

Peyton said in a kidding voice, "Oh my God, call the media!"

"Shut up," Brooke laughed. She walked outback and behind her husband. She wrapped her arms around him and he put his arm behind her, pulling her close. "Hey."

Jenny heard Brooke's voice and looked up. "BROOKIE!" She ran up, and Brooke let go of Lucas so she could spin her around.

"Jen!" The little girl was giggling like crazy.

"I haven't seen you in awhile," she complained as Brooke set her on the ground again.

"I know, and I'm sorry," Brooke apologized. "But I brought you something," she said mischieviously.

"What?" Jenny asked in a very impatient manner.

"You'll just have to wait and see..." Brooke said.

Jenny pouted. "No."

Jake chided, "Jenny, show some manners."

Jenny sighed. "Fine. When will I get it?"

"After dinner and birthday cake." Jenny turned and went back to the twins. Brooke was wrapped up in Lucas's arms once again. She looked around. "Where's Bradin?"

Jake moved to the side and Bradin was sitting on the ground, still chewing on his toy. Brooke squealed and walked over to him, lifting him into the air. "How's my man doing? Huh?" She hoisted him on her hip. "You are just too cute." He giggled as she talked to him. "Jake, dude, this baby is all you. So easy going."

"I know." Jenny walked up just then and Jake sat down in a chair, and pulled Jenny into his lap. Bradin saw this and started to cry out of jealousy.

Brooke laughed. "Ooh, somebody's jealous." She walked over and set Bradin in his dad's lap. He instantly became the happy baby once again. She loved how close they were. Brooke heard precious giggles and turned around. The twins were sitting on the lawn, playing with some tupperware Haley had set out for them.

Brooke walked over. "There are the birthday girls!" She sat down with them, and Kaylie crawled into her lap. "Hey, there. Miss Kaylie you are so big now."

Kristin, never one to stay out of the spotlight, started to whimper. Brooke laughed again. "You know Bradin? You girls are just like him! Jealous." She reached over and picked up Kristin. They were both in her lap when Lucas came up. She looked up and smiled at him. "Hey, Broody."

"Hey, Cheery," he said, using an old high school nickname. He sat next to her, and Kaylie held out her arms for him. He took her and started to tickle her. She giggled. Brooke _loved_ how babies giggle. Its so adorable.

Being with Lucas and the girls made Brooke want kids. Not now, because for a few years she wanted life to be just about her and Lucas. But sometime in the future she definitely wanted little Kaylies and Kerstins and Bradins of her own.

Lucas noticed the look on her face and knew what she was thinking. He always knew what she was thinking. Brooke looked up just then and the two newlyweds shared a smile. He leaned over and kissed her square on the lips.

"Ew!" Jenny said from her position on her dad's lap. Brooke and Lucas turned around to look at them.

"Shush!" Brooke shouted back. If she wanted to kiss her husband, then she was going to kiss her husband.

Kristin started getting restless in Brooke's lap. Brooke stood up with her. "You hungry?"

Lucas, too, stood up with Kaylie and they walked back to where Nathan and Jake were sitting. Nathan took Kaylie from her uncle.

Brooke tickled underneath Kristin's chin, making her smile. "Nate, I'm going to take her inside. Is that cool?"

"Yeah, fine with me."

Brooke walked inside with Kristin and into the kitchen. "Hey, friends. What's up?"

Kristin saw her mother at the stove and held out her hands for her. Haley smiled at her daughter. "Hey, sweetie. Hang on just a second."

Brooke sat with the baby at the table, playing with her hands. Peyton was watching her. "Brooke, when are you going to have kids?"

Brooke looked up and saw that Haley was also waiting for her to answer. "Not any time soon. I mean, I want kids, of course. Just not now. Maybe in a few years."

Haley finished up at the stove and walked over and took the baby from Brooke. "I want another one in a year or so. Don't get me wrong, I love these girls. But I want a bunch of kids."

Peyton shook her head. "Not me. I'm happy with Bradin and Jenny. They are more than enough of a handful."

Brooke said, "Well, I know Lucas definitely wants kids."

The guys walked in just then with the kids. Haley looked around her kitchen. "You know, five years ago I never would have pictured this. All of us are married, and we have kids. Its so weird."

Nathan walked up to his wife. "A good weird." He kissed her, and then Kaylie and Kristin started putting their hands on their parent's faces. Haley and Nathan laughed, and kissed the girls. "We love you too, don't worry," Nathan said.

Peyton walked up and took Bradin. "Hey, sweetie." Jake put his arm around her, and just as Nathan had done moments before, he kissed her.

Jenny walked up to Brooke and said politely, "Can I have my gift please?"

Brooke laughed. "Ask Lucas."

Jenny went up to Lucas and asked him the same thing. He shook his head, and said, "I think I forgot it at home."

Jenny folded her arms across her chest. "Yeah, right." Peyton laughed at her daughter's comment. "Come on, please Uncle Lucas?" She wrapped her arms around him. Lucas couldn't resist. Jenny had this hold on him or something.

"Hold on," he said. He disappeared into the other room and returned a few minutes later with a box with pink wrapping paper.

Peyton rolled her eyes at the wrapping. "Brooke..."

Brooke shrugged. "What? I like it."

Jenny ripped it open and inside was the whole first season of the show _Clueless_. "CLUELESS!" She shrieked. She held it up for her parents to see.

"What do you say," Jake prompted.

Jenny went over to Brooke and hugged her. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Brooke laughed and hugged her back. "You're welcome. I saw it at FYE yesterday and couldn't resist."

Jenny then went over to Lucas and he picked her up. She hugged him. "Thanks Uncle Lucas." She squirmed out of his arms and went up to Nathan. "Uncle Nate, do you have a DVD player?"

Peyton laughed, and said, "I don't think so. You can watch it later, at home. This party is about Kaylie and Kristen."

Jenny said, "Okay. Can Daddy open it so I can at least look at the pictures?" Peyton nodded and Jake took the DVD disc set from her.

Brooke then said, "Okay Peyton, pass me Bradin. You get him all the time."

Peyton said, "Brooke, you are at my house _all the time_."

"You're point?" She grinned as she took Bradin from Peyton. Jake finished opening the present, and Jenny ran into the other room.

Peyton and Jake walked out back, into the fresh air. Jake stood behind her with his hands wrapped around her waist. She leaned her head back onto his chest, and closed her eyes. She was so happy to be with him. They just clicked, and they had built a life together. She remembered a year ago when Jake had been missing, and she was losing hope. Jenny helped her to pull through, and now she had Jake again. She was never letting him go. Never.

She turned around and he kissed her. Her lips lingered on his for a few moments. "I love you," she whispered.

He said softly, "I love you too. Always and forever."

**The End! **

**

* * *

Author's Note:** Thanks to everyone who reviewed this story! I had a lot of fun writing it! For those who wanted to know what actually happened to Jake, I didn't want to go into those details because I honestly have no idea what I am talking about with that sort of thing. You can use your own imaginations. Tonight, I am posting my new Brooke/Nathan story, so check it out! Thanks again, you guys are _awesome_! 


End file.
